


HxH x Kink x Challenge hisogon x huskillu x hisogonkillu

by Ominous-Anonymous (Ominonymous)



Series: Hxh~kink~challenge [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Boys Kissing, Challenge Response, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 06:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ominonymous/pseuds/Ominous-Anonymous
Summary: Hunter x Hunter kink challenge~ you may pick one pairing and two kinksThis kink challenge will be for the "unpopular" “guilty pleasure” "rair pair" pairing from hunter x hunter. So if these are your favorites please request something and I'll get it out for you s soon as possible.The pairings consist of:Hisogon: Hisoka x GonHisokillu: Hisoka x KilluaHisogonkillu: Hisoka x Gon x KilluaThank you, whoever, for participating.





	1. ~Kinks and info~

**Author's Note:**

> All kinks below are what I've thought up and some I've looked up, so if you have any kinks you would like and I find them hot, I'll add them to the list of other kinks.

**A series of and of kinky one-shots. I'll only take one pairing and two kinks at a time. If you have others I'll get to them in do time so be patient. Writing takes time so if you are not a patient person I'm not the guy for you.**

 

**::: I will not write:::**

**Rape/noncom**

**Watersports/scat/vomiting**

**Heavy Dubcon**

**Heavy angst**

**Gore(used in anyway sexual)**

**Vore**

**Toddlercon(underage is fine but nothing under 12yrs)**

  1. Height difference


  1. Hair pulling


  1. Biting  & back scratching(sometimes drawing blood)


  1. Getting erections at inappropriate times(like in meetings or hugging your crush)


  1. Sex on sofa or tables(or any other surface)


  1. Masturbation


  1. Oral sex(deepthroat, ball sucking/licking)


  1. Fucking then love making


  1. Different positions


  1. Romantic sex


  1. First time


  1. Blindfolds


  1. Using body language


  1. Kissing


  1. S/o catches the other jerking off(coincides, but not necessarily with #38)


  1. Sex toys


  1. Dry humping


  1. Teasing


  1. Almost getting caught


  1. Break up/make up sex


  1. Fucking in a nightclub


  1. Spanking


  1. Dirty talk


  1. Rimming


  1. Finger Fucking


  1. Bondage and Discipline


  1. D/s


  1. S&M


  1. Sloppy seconds


  1. Inappropriate location


  1. Gags


  1. In the bath/shower


  1. Phone sex


  1. Fully clothed


  1. webcam sex


  1. Morning sex


  1. Voyeurism/Exhibitionism(person knowing they're being watched and being turned on by it)


  1. Semi-Public sex


  1. Against the wall


  1. Pain/sensation play(coincides with #29)


  1. Teacher/student relationship


  1. Master/slave relationship


  1. Underage(no younger than 12yrs)


  1. Creative sexual positions


  1. Cross-dressing


  1. Spontaneous sex


  1. Casual sex


  1. Pushing boundaries (comfort zone)


  1. Unique to the pairing


  1. I love you


  1. Chair sex


  1. Loud sex/knowing someone can hear


  1. Telling each other a kink and doing them


  1. Watching self in Mirror


  1. A third person watches them


  1. Sensory deprivation


  1. Breath play/ Erotic Asphyxiation


  1. Comfort sex


  1. Getting caught


  1. Explaining their relationship to someone who didn’t know(coincides with #60)


  1. Fight sex


  1. Hate/Angry sex


  1. Con non-con(rape fantasy/rape roleplay)


  1. Outdoors(in the wilderness)


  1. Threesome


  1. Polyamory


  1. Filming themselves(to show a friend)


  1. Hot and coldplay(hot wax or ice cubes)


  1. No foreplay


  1. In/by a Swimming pool


  1. Inventing a secret sex language to use in public


  1. sloppy/dirty sex


  1. Sex toys


  1. Birthday sex


  1. Calming the other’s anger with sex


  1. Drunk


  1. Humiliation kink


  1. Quickies(in a hurry)


  1. Needy/Clingy sex


  1. Rough sex(occasional bruising)


  1. No pain, just pleasure


  1. Sex marathon


  1. On a plane


  1. By the fireplace


  1. Christmas


  1. Halloween(in costumes)


  1. Demonic sex(incubus)


  1. Vampire/werewolf


  1. giggly/silly sex(having fun with sex)


  1. Plugs(walking out in public, coincides with #43)


  1. Fucking the other while they're on the phone


  1. Restrained sex/holding someone down(coincides, but not necessarily with #64)


  1. Tantric sex


  1. Emotional sex


  1. De-ageing(same age)


  1. Alternate universe


  1. Fantasy


  1. Reunion sex(coming home from war)


  1. Sex games(first to come loses)


  1. Dry cumming


  1. Overstimulation


  1. Hero/Enemy


  1. Master/servant(Butler)


  1. Wild west(cowboys & native)


  1. Gods & Mortals


  1. Multiple orgasms


  1. Arranged marriage(they come around to loving the other)


  1. Alpha & Omegas


  1. Pinning


  1. Denial of feelings(until they have sex)


  1. Cumming in pants or underwear


  1. Thongs and g-strings


  1. Sailor mouth during sex


  1. Stubborn sex


  1. Possessive sex


  1. Shy/reluctant


  1. Jealousy


  1. Brothels


  1. Double penetration


  1. Wet dreams(coincides, but not necessarily with #64)


  1. Strip club(lap dances, strip teasing)


  1. Chance encounters(meeting at a bar, meeting at a party, Etc)


  1. Flirting


  1. Power bottom


  1. Inexperienced to slutty


  1. Boss/employee relationship


  1. Pirates and Sailor's


  1. No lube, just spit




	2. Hisoka x Gon x Killua #60 getting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from (Kaito+Lynn:  
> Gon and Killua getting caught by Hisoka. You can choose whether or not he just teases them and breaks it up, or joins in on it. I'm good either way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it and whoever else comes across this.

"Mmm…yess, Gon!”

Killua groaned as he was repeatedly pounded into by the strong lean body on top of him.

“ahh...Gon!!” He hollered, throwing his head back with a loud moan as he gripped the headboard, leaving scratches on the polished wood. His body rocked back and forth from the hard rough pace the other had set, his hard shaft dripping wet against his quivering abdomen.

“Killua–oh gods…you’re so tight…” Gon groaned as Killua squeezed him in a vice like grip, seeming to suck him back in everytime he pulled out.

Killua spread his legs apart further allowing Gon much more room to work with. Killua groaned as Gon’s cock rubbed against his sweet spot every time he pushed in and pulled out of him.

“G-Gon… i-im–fuck– I'm close! Don't stop… don't stop–” killua pleaded over and over again as Gon continued his ruthless thrusting. Killua rolled his hips, meeting Gon’s thrusts head on.

The smell of sex permeated the air, causing both young men to feel dizzy in the space between them. Gon clutched Killua’s lean thighs, hoisting them over his shoulders and resumed the rhythmic bucking of his hips. He sheathed his shaft balls deep into Killua's tight hot passage, causing the other to moan in pleasure at the stretch. He felt so full with Gon inside if him. It was so intense he couldn't control his voice, moaning and whimpering Gon's name over and over again.

Gon beared down on Killua, effortlessly smushing Killua into the soft mattress, grinding his hips into Killua's ass hard. Sweat poured off of both body's, mixing with the old sweat and cum from their earlier session. “Gon… ughhh–ohhh...fuck me-fuck me-fuck me!” Killua chanted, clutching tight to Gon's shoulders, sharp nails digging into the already bruised skin.

Killua squeezed his eyes closed,feeling his third or fourth orgasm creeping on him, he didn't know, but he didn't care. He was so close. So close. All he needed was a little push and he would lose it. “Gon…yes-yes-yes...fuck yess!” Killua moan breathlessly, opening clouded, lust filled eyes. Pinning Gon with his dark stare, “fuck... Killua… you're so hot…” Gon groan, voice pitched low as he pounded Killua's ass into the mattress.

They were so caught up in each other that both young men did not hear the sound of the front door opening and closing.

~HxH~

Hisoka tossed his keycard on the console table as he bent down to take off his high heeled shoes and placing them by the front door. As he made towards the living room, he suddenly paused in the living area hearing distant banging.

Raising a brow in question, Hisoka turned to look down the hall, “And what could that be, hmm?~” Hisoka says while listening closely. He followed the noises that he could hear coming from the single bedroom he shared with Gon and Killua. He stood there listening to the rhythmic thumping and desperate moans that drifted down the hallway.  _ Oh? Is my little Apple-chan and kitten being naughty, again?~ _ , Hisoka thought as a lewd grin spread across his face.

_ If they are… mmm, I'll just have to surprise them.~ _

Quickly and quietly, as to not  make a sound and alert his presence to the other, Hisoka crept silently down the hallway towards the bedroom, grin spreading wider as the thumping sound and his little lovers wanton moans became louder the closer he ventured.  _ Ahh, how wonderful. _ Hisoka silently crept up to the shared bedroom. Pressing his ear to the door, he could hear the sound of sex behind the wood clearly now that he was closer.

Smiling shrewdly, Hisoka noticed that the door was slightly ajar, letting out the heavy scent of sex that must have built up during the time they started. It was strong and musty, letting Hisoka know that his little fruits must have been going at it for quite awhile.

_ Mmm, those two do have abnormal amounts of stamina. They could easily keep up with someone as insatiable as I. And they are still going strong, it seems. Mmm…wonderful, just wonderful. So what should I do now, I wonder?~ _ Hisoka grinned at what he was about to do, pushing against the door softly, letting it swing open on it's own. Both his precious fruits didn't seem to notice that he had just caught them in a rather arousing position. They were to engrossed in each other to notice their peculiar voyeur.

_ Mmmm~ Gon…look at you. All glistening and wet.  So moist, and soft.~ and Killua, so beautiful, pale flesh blooming with love bites. Mmm~ I want a piece of both of you. But I'll behave for now and let you enjoy each other for a little while more.~ _ Hisoka thought as he watched the pair ravish each other in the most exhilarating ways.

Hisoka’s eyes darkened in arousal as he watched his fruits. Hisoka observed them from the doorway, leaning in the frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

_ Those two were always so insatiable so it comes to no surprise that they wound up jumping each others bones when I'm not home. Just look at them.~ So wrapped up in their heated coupling that they haven't even sensed my presence... Tsk tsk, I've taught you two better than that. Now, I'll have to punish them later for being careless.~ _

Hisoka watched Gon's bubble butt, shiney with sweat, jiggle as it clenched and unclenched as his hips pistined back and forth into Killua's ass. They were both moaning loudly in unison, rocking the entire bed with their movements. Hisoka couldn't stop the deep lustful moan from slipping from his lips at the sight. There was a loud gasp, then Gon was suddenly thrown to the side by his friend.

“What the fuck! Hisoka, you scared the sit out if me!?” The white haired assassin exclaimed, hastily covering his shame with the silk sheets. Even though Hisoka has seen him aroused and leaking before. His porcelain white flesh was marred with scattered bruising. Killua resembled a tomato, blush staining his chest all the way up to the tips of his ears in a wonderful shade of red.

“Hmm,” Hisoka pretended to think, “i was just finishing up a match. So I came home as soon as possible, and what do I find, hm?~.” Hisoka said, smirking at the embarrassed look on the young Zoldyck's face. Turing to Gon, Killua stared dagger at his best friend. “Gon? Did you know he was here. I know  your hearing better than mines, so I know you heard him coming home.” Killua exclaimed, voice rising.

Gon rubbed the back of his neck,(a nervous habit) and smiled sheepishly at the white hair boy. “ah, killua, I'm sorry. I did hear when Hisoka came in. I just didn't want to stop because you felt so good, I just ignored it. Haha” Gon chuckled nervously.

Blushing at that, Killua turned his face away from Gon's darked hazel eyes. “Don't say those things so casually. It's embarrassing.” Killua mumbled. Gon chuckled at Killua's flushed cheeks, grinning when he thought if something.

“Hey Hisoka?” Gon called keeping his hazel eyes on Killua. Hisoka raised a brow in question, giving the teen his full adamant attention. “Yes Gon-kun?”

“Why don't you sit and watch us. I want Killua all to myself tonight. Then you can have your turn, alright?” Gon said while pinning Killua with a dark heated stare. Killua's breath hitched at that look, his heart thumping wildly behind his ribcage.

“Mmm, that sounds wonderful. I was enjoying the snow anyway, so I'll let you two finish. Oh, and one more thing…” both teens turned to look up at the eccentric magician. Hisoka had, at some point, taken off his shirt, leaving his sculpted chest and abs bear for Gon's and Killua's eyes to drink in the man's powerful physique.

“When it comes my turn, I hope you two are ready for a full day of fun tomorrow. So get as much rest as possible because I will not show mercy, my fruits.” Hisoka said. His voice was dipped low and heavy like honey, causing both young men to gasp in unison, their cock twitching excitedly in response to Hisoka's dark promise.

Quickly, Gon tackled Killua into the soft mattress, mouthing at his neck. “Killua–” Gon moaned breathlessly, kissing and sucking a hickey into Killua's neck. Biting down, marking his already bruised flesh.

“Gon! G–mmm…fuck... w-wait-ohh~ shit~...” Killua was cut off by a gasped when Gon sank his teeth into the soft flesh of his neck.

Killua peaked out of bleary ice blue eyes to see that Hisoka had taken a seat in an armchair in the corner of the room Killua forgot was there.

For some odd reason, the thought of being watched by Hisoka  didn't feel as weird like he thought it would. In all honesty it made him even harder. The thought of being watch while he had sex with Gon was the most exciting thing he never thought he would enjoy. His cock twitched, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum on to his belly

“Fuucckk!” Killua allowed Gon to lay him down and enter him roughly. His hole stretching deliciously around the cock inside him. The smooth glide of Gon's shaft inside felt almost tortuous to him. Killua looked up at Gon with hooded eyes, seeing his best friends eyes dark and wild with lust. It seemed he wasn't the only one affected by Hisoka's presence. It only seemed to spur Gon on, and he was loving it.

Killua grunted as Gon set a unforgivable pace, rocking the bed with his strong movements. The sound of their lovemaking, or was it just wild fucking at this point, Killua didn't know and he honestly didn't care, was like white noise in Killua's ears.

Hisoka sat in the armchair and watched his alluring fruits, pulling himself out his his pants, and giving his turgid length a few good strokes. Moaning at what was happening in his bed. Two beautiful young hunters, naked, glistening body moving in harmony with each other as if they were the only ones in the room.

But he knew that they were very aware of his presence, and he enjoyed every desperate glance back at him, enjoyed the look in their eyes when they laid eyes on his cock. Hunger, desire, lust and many more emotions were what Hisoka saw in their eyes. He continued to stroke himself to his fruits rhythm, matching their pace.

Gon looked at his best friend, mouth agape, letting wanton moans fall as he bucked his hips, driving his length deeper into Killua's tight heat. Killua arched his back, wrapping his long pale legs around Gon's waist and clutching to him for dear life.

Gon changed the angle of his thrusts, now striking Killua's sweet spot head on making him cry out in bliss. Killua came with a strangled moan, painting his chest and stomach in his release. Gon came with him when killua clamped down on him, sucking Gon deep as he spurted his warm cum inside his best friend for the umpteenth time that night.

Gon collapsed on top of Killua not caring that he was probably crushing Killua. But it seemed Killua didn't mind. He lay limp and exhausted underneath Gon. On the other side of the room they heard the familiar sound of Hisoka cumming as well. Both teens sighed at the sound of their older lover enjoying what he just witnessed.

“Ok... Gon...get up… your crushing me.” Killua said drowsily, weakly pushing at Gon's shoulder. Gon rolled off of Killua falling to the side where he lay staring up at the ceiling. After a moment he sat up and looked over to where Hisoka was sitting. Gon blushed, staring at the white mess streaking across Hisoka's chest and stomach. His thick length laying flaccid against his ads.  

Gon watched as Hisoka produced a handkerchief, wiping away the evidence of his pleasure. Hisoka rose out of the armchair, removing his pants and underwear along the way as he climbed in bed with his young charges. Situating himself in the middle, Gon and Killua automatically snuggling up to his side. They didnt bother covering up with the duvet since it was fairly warm in the room. So they relaxed in the plush mattress and one by one they all drifted to sleep not before Gon and Killua raised their heads and kissed Hisoka goodnight. Gon eagerly plunging his tongue into the magicians mouth moaning at the all too familiar taste he missed the moment he left today. Killua was a little more shy giving a simple kiss to Hisoka's lips.

Hisoka moaned, feeling his body responding to their affection. Gon laid his head down on Hisoka's chest looking down the length of the long pale torso eyeing the rather large erection Hisoka was sporting. Killua saw it too, both giving each other mischievous looks that Hisoka couldn't see.

“Hey Hisoka?” Gon asked looking up at the magician, wide hazel eyes shining with false innocence. “Hmm, yes my fruit” Hisoka said, looking down at both young men who were giving him innocent looks. But he could see the fire in their eyes. He resisted the urge to smirk, but it was very difficult.

Killua reached down and grasped the tumescent shaft in his small hand. “Why don't we start our fun right now. I'm not really tired at the moment so I'm good to go another round. Right Gon?” Killua said, meeting Gon eyes. Gon nodded, he too grasping Hisoka's hardness. Hisoka groaned at the sight of his two favorite boys looking at him with such insatiable lust in their clear eyes, simultaneously stroking his shaft.

“Ohh~ yes, that's does sound like fun, hmm.~” Hisoka grinned shrewdly, golden eyes glinting in the low light of their bedroom.

Gon and Killua both moaned in unison. 


End file.
